themissingbookseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Second
Samuel Kevin Chase, also known as Second Chance or Second, is a time expert who was born in the twentieth century. He is a supporting character in the series and an antagonist. He previously served as JB's projectionist but was fired after deliberately altering time in Sabotaged. ''Before The Missing Kevin grew up with an abusive foster father who frequently beat him and didn't care if he went missing. At the age of thirteen, Kevin ran away from his foster family with stolen money and hacked into school, law enforcement, and child welfare system computers, from which he deleted all his records. Approximately an hour before the Time Crash, Kevin attempted to climb a fence and enter an active airfield at Liston Airport as a dare by his friends, but fell from the fence and suffered a spinal injury in the process. His friends all fled the scene and he was discovered by FBI agent James Reardon, who was at the scene investigating the Time Crash. Initially believing Kevin to be a terrorist, Reardon arranged for Kevin to receive medical care and be confined. During the months of Kevin's recovery, Reardon repeatedly attempted to question Kevin, who gave him little information. Reardon however, continued to believe that Kevin knew more details about the crash that he wasn't sharing (which was true) and eventually hired Kevin to be a computer expert for the FBI. On the day that Jonah, Katherine, Linda, and Michael visit Reardon in ''Found to ask him questions about Jonah's adoption; Kevin was secretly next door to Reardon prepared to eavesdrop on the conversation. However, shortly before the meeting started, Gary and Hodge visit the twenty-six year old Kevin and reveal to him his theory of time travel causing the Time Crash was correct. Though Gary and Hodge do not have interest in rescuing him, he steals their Elucidator and the three of them disappear to the future. Kevin is then employed by Interchronological Rescue, and Gary and Hodge send him to work as a mole for them at the Time Agency. ''The Missing Sabotaged He tricks Andrea Crowell into sabotaging her mission to restore her past by telling her to type a suspicious code into the Elucidator, which he claims will allow her to save her parents from a fatal car crash. This causes Jonah, Katherine, and Andrea's Elucidator to disappear, cutting off all their contact with JB. He also significantly alters time in 1600 where the three of them are; such as by moving the tracers of Virginia Dare (Andrea) and her grandfather John White, causing the two of them to meet, which never occurred in original time. He also messes with the tracers of two other Missing Children from 1600; Brendan, and Antonio. JB eventually realizes what is going on, after Second placed Jonah and Antonio in the same time space, causing a Time Smack. He confronts Second in 1600 where the five children are, and fires Second immediately. However, Second escapes, releases the dangerous ripples he caused, and knocks JB out after he attempted to send the children someplace safe. Wanting to help JB and finish reliving their pasts, Andrea, Brendan, and Antonio return to 1600. Despite Jonah and Katherine wanting to join them, Andrea refuses to let them join her as she does not want to endanger them again. As Jonah and Katherine continue travelling through time, JB regains consciousness and confirms that he is with Andrea, Brendan, and Antonio. He also alerts them that Second's actions have caused Damaged Time, making it impossible for any time travelers to enter or exit 1600. Jonah and Katherine then arrive in 1611, which is now vulnerable due to the ripples of Second's changes to 1600. The two are warned by both JB and Second that they must stop the ripples from ruining 1611, and that the fate of all of time depends on them. Torn While Jonah and Katherine attempt to restore the past of John Hudson, Second disguises himself as shipmate Abacuck Pricket and forces the two of them to split time. He escapes into his new dimension of time and seals it off from other time travelers. Redeemed Second is first seen after Jordan sends his family to the future using JB's Elucidator. He then freezes Linda and Michael and traps them in a Time Hollow. Later he helps Jordan escape from confinement by Deep Voice and sends him on crash course with Jonah, showing him Jonah and Katherine's previous adventures through time that he missed. Jonah, Jordan, and Katherine are sent by Curtis Rathbone to the scene of the Time Crash where the teenaged Second falls from the fence. Kevin steals their Elucidator and disappears. The three of them later escape with with Deep Voice and, along with Doreen Smith and Tattoo Face, watch Second's life and learn about his history with the FBI. Jonah, Jordan, and Katherine later see Second turn Rathbone into a baby. After Jonah and Katherine argue with him, he freezes them also. He then sends Jordan to meet his younger self, Kevin, in a Time Hollow. Kevin, still paralyzed from his fall, attempts to escape to a futuristic hospital and leave Jordan behind. Jordan catches him and helps him receive treatment after he passes out from his pain. Second later reveals to Jordan that he was living in his own alternate universe where time flows as he wanted it to, until he destroyed it by allowing people to alter their own timelines to the extent that it collapsed due a to lack of integrity with time. He also reveals that he was the one who reaged JB at the end of ''Revealed, and was subsequently killed after doing so. Kevin then returns from the hospital and continues to clash with Jordan, who freezes him. Jordan convinces him to help him and the two watch the entire lives of Jonah, Jordan, and Katherine. Kevin agrees to share his reaging secret to Jordan under the promise that Jordan "takes are of him like his family". However, immediately after doing so, Kevin inexplicably unages into a baby and the two are sent to Rathbone's office. Rathbone reveals he wants to kidnap Kevin and use him solely for business purposes. Jordan manages to escape with Kevin, but Rathbone immediately sends them back. The two however bring along Jonah, Katherine, Linda, Michael, Chip Winston, JB, and Angela DuPre as reinforcements. Though Rathbone seemingly wins when he freezes them all, he is killed by the Elucidator that Second secretly rigged. In the epilogue, Jordan delivers Kevin to his parents for them to adopt him. Description Second has been described as having messy blond hair that "sticks out in all directions"; both as an adult (Sabotaged and Torn), and as a teenager (Redeemed). Based on Kevin's age of thirteen on the day of the Time Crash, this means that he was born in the 1980s. The adult version of Second is thirty-nine years old during the events of the series. Appearances * Sabotaged (Book Three) * Torn (Book Four) * Redeemed (Book Eight) Category:Supporting Character